1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical line with at least two leads composed of conductors surrounded by an insulation, wherein the leads are stranded together and surrounded by a common electrical shield, above which a layer of insulation material is mounted circumferentially (EP 1 134 749 A1).
2. Description of the Related Art
Lines of this type are used, for example, for transmitting signals of information technology. Important for such lines is an electrically effective shield which maintains its function unchanged even after frequent bending of the line. Also significant are the dimensions of the lines which should be as small as possible, for example, when such a line is to be arranged in the core of a high voltage cable or of a high voltage line for serving as an additional element for control purposes.
The above mentioned line according to EP 1 134 749 A1 has two leads which have an insulation consisting, for example, of polyethylene (PE) or polypropylene (PP). The two leads are surrounded by an inner casing composed of a compressible insulation material. An electrical shield constructed as a woven fabric formed, for example, of copper wires is mounted over the inner casing, wherein the shield is surrounded by a protective layer formed by two wound-up films of insulation material. The insulating properties of the insulation material of the leads are not very high, so that the wall thickness of the insulation surrounding the conductor must be made relatively thick. In addition, the materials PE and PP are not suitable if they melt when a rubber casing is applied, if such a line is arranged in an appropriate high voltage cable or a high voltage line. The outer diameter of the line is correspondingly large. In addition, the wires of the woven fabric used for the shield can break easily after the line has been bent several times, so that the electrical shielding of the line has at least been impaired.